


Poetry

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You found an exhausted Linhardt carrying an even more exhausted Hubert on his back and offered your assistance. You wished you had at least put away your poetry.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of FE work! This one was based on Hubert and Linhardt's B support! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or comment! Thanks for reading !

“Linhardt? Do you need help?

You held the books you took from the library to your chest, surprised to see the younger student climbing up the staircase to the 2nd floor with a menacing figure on his back.  
The usually lazy student sighed heavily, nodding which made you hurry down the stairs and insisting on helping taking the future Emperor's right hand man, Hubert von Vestra, up the stairs. Instead, Linhardt helped put Hubert onto your back!

“Thank you. He was starting to get heavy. Just drop him off with Manuela. He just passed out from exhaustion.” 

Linhardt picked up your books, stuffing them carefully in between your back and Hubert's chest before heading down the stairs with a yawn.  
You chuckled nervously, expecting to maybe help by carrying Hubert along with Linhardt but hurried up the last few steps and down the hall. 

-~-

You didn't find a soul in the infirmary, peeking your head in before dragging yourself to the nearest bed.  
Now you had a little problem.  
How would you carefully put Hubert on the bed without tumbling all your books on top of him?  
You tried to lean forward in hopes of tilting the books on the floor but almost toppled over with the uneven weight! Your legs were starting to shake at the weight you were struggling to keep up. 

“P-Put me down, Linhardt.”

You gasped as Hubert's arms wrapped around your torso, his feet planting on the ground and lifting you up underneath your breasts!  
You squealed in surprise, even more so when your vision went from the bed to the ceiling!  
Hubert landed hard on the stone floor, using his body to soften the blow for you!

At first, you were frozen. Shocked that he had enough strength to pick you up in his exhausted state. You quickly rolled over, careful not to put anymore pressure on him. The book had fallen around the both of you, making you sigh at how you should have just asked Linhardt to return them.

“Huber? Are you alright?”

You looked at the pale man underneath you, scared to see if there was any blood leaking out.  
When there wasn't a drop to be seen, you decided it would be much easier to put Hubert in bed this way.  
The dead weight of the noble made it much harder but you slipped on arm under his knees while the other under his shoulders and lifted with your knees like Raphael always reminded everyone during mixed class chores.  
You struggled, but finally lifted Hubert off the cold, stone ground and carefully dropped him onto the bed.  
You still felt nervous, pressing your hand on the half of the forehead you could see. 

“I'm not sick. Just tired...”

You pulled away, face red and heart racing. You were so used to helping those who were injured on the battlefield, you hadn't realized you had touched Hubert.  
You clenched your hand, remembering the cool feeling. 

“Forgive me for any inconvenience I've caused you,” he halfheartedly mumbled, turning his head to look at you.  
His eyes widened at the sight, probably expecting Linhardt and not you.  
A nameless healer behind him on the battlefield. 

“Forgive me, Hubert. Linhardt had something he had to attend to. Is there anything I can get you?”

You smiled at him, about to walk away to the cabinet in case he needed something only for a gloved hand to snatch your wrist!

“Your hand. It's warm and my head is pounding. I think it might have to do with the fact I fell twice.”

You flushed, slowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Hubert turned his head back to the ceiling, wincing from what you assumed was a bump on the back of his head.  
His gloved hands clasped on his stomach and he waited. 

You felt out of sorts, not expecting such a well known man to be so frightening to ask such a strange request. Maybe he hit his head harder than you realized.  
Before he could question you, you gently laid your hand on his forehead, careful of his long fringe. 

His forehead was cool. It made you smile, closing your eyes and relaxing just a bit. 

“You're always close to Lady Edelgard. A proper ally to have on the field. I've noticed your presence.”

Your shoulders went to your ears in surprise, but you couldn't open your eyes. You knew he was looking at you and your flushed face.  
You weren't trying to get on Edelgard's good graces. You knew if Hubert saw, he would think highly of you. You had hoped. Thinking back on it, you felt a little guilty. Edelgard always protected you as much as you did her. 

“Don't worry. I'll put in a good word for you with her.”

Hubert chuckled darkly, sending a shiver up your spine. Most would describe his laugh scary or menacing. It left your heart racing and knees weak.  
You really liked Hubert Von Vestra.

“W-Well... you see... that is...”  
“Oh! Forgive me! I didn't know anyone was injured.” 

A voice interrupted your sudden confession, making you turn to see Manuela walking with a smile.  
Hubert tried to sit up so you quickly stood and smiled at him.

“Forgive me, I forgot to return my books!”

You turned, about to run out the door as shamed washed over you only to feel your foot slip on something.  
One of the books you forgot to pick up. 

You tripped, gasping as you fell forward and landed hard face first into one of the books. Everything went dark as you felt something leak from your nose. 

-~-

When you awoke, you were staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. 

“Oh? You're awake?” 

You groaned, from the pain of your nose and from hearing Hubert's voice.  
Today wasn't your day. 

“W-What happened?”  
“Seems you tripped over love poems. How frightful.”

You looked over to see Hubert thumbing through the boo, leaving you to almost wish that damned book had killed you so you wouldn't die of embarrassment. 

“How are you feeling?”

Hubert stood, seeming to be feeling better which was a relief. He dropped the book where a stack sat on the bedside table.  
You reached up, wincing when you gingerly touched your nose. 

“Dying from embarrassment?” you confessed, closing your eyes and sighing.  
“There are worse ways to die. But at least it's taught me something.”

You cocked your head to the side, looking up at Hubert who smirked at you down his nose. 

“While you watch Lady Edelgard, I'll have to be watching over you. To protect you from yourself.” 

That smirk made your heart jump in your throat and you covered your face to hide your red face.  
If only that damned book really had killed you.


End file.
